Substitute Teacher
by Caydie-Rae
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, the new sub at Tomoeda High, is full of secrets. Syaoran Li is determined to find them out, but can one secret keep him from falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

ok

this will officially be the first story I have put up and hopefully you won't mind my bad writing.

enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I will only say this once, I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura, CLAMP does

* * *

**

Sakura walked through the doors of Tomoeda High and looked around her. _'It's been awhile since I been here._' she thought as she went down the west corridor.

She stopped at a connection of the four halls and looked at her map. "Hmm, where too?" Sakura looked into each of the three halls in front of her.

A shrill bell rang through the school and students began coming out of the classrooms.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?"

Sakura turned around and looked at the girl behind her. "Oh, yes I need to find the principals office. I'm the new substitute."

The girls eyes widened, "O-oh, well it's this way." She pointed to the hall on the right of her.

"Ah! Thank you, miss..."

"Uehara, Raina."

"Thank you, Miss Uehara."

"No problem." she smiled and walked into a classroom. Sakura faced the right corridor and walked into the third room on the left.

"Hi, may I help you?" a voice asked from behind the laptop on the desk. "Yes, my name is Kinomoto Sakura, and I am here for the opening of the substitute teacher." she said to the secretary.

"Ah, Sakura-san! So nice to see you again, Tomoyo will be happy to know you are back." a deep, calm voice called out to her from her right.

She looked and saw a tall young man with dark blue hair and azure eyes. "Eriol-kun, nice to see you again, too."

Eriol took out a piece of paper and handed it to her. She said her thanks, bowed, and walked quietly out the door. Eriol turned and walked into his office, and took out his phone. "Dear, you'd never guess who I just saw..."

* * *

**(WITH SAKURA)**

Sakura walked back down the now empty hallway, trying to figure out which classroom was hers. _'Hmm...Room 202_.' She looked above each doorframe at the number placed there. _'Aha! Found it!_' She smiled and walked into the room.

The students were all over the class, and no one seemed to notice her walk in. 'Alright, Sakura. You can do this!' she encouraged herself as she placed the books down with a loud SMACK!

Everyone jumped at the noise and stared at her, surprised that she was even there.

"Alright class, now get to your seats." she said calmly, but her attitude quickly changed when she noticed that no one was listening.

"Fine then, let me try it this way."

Sakura took a deep breath. "I said, get to your seats, NOW!" Wide-eyed and a little scared, the students ran to their real seats and remained silent.

She smiled. "Good, now let me introduce myself. My name is Kinomoto Sakura, and I am your substitute teacher."

Murmurs flew around the room as Sakura wrote her full name on the board. "Sensei, can I ask you a question?" She turned around and looked at the speaker. "Sure, but only one." "Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked her, eagerly awaiting her answer.

"No, and I don't plan-"

_Knock knock_

"Excuse me for a moment, class." She walked to the door and opened it. "Hello, may I help you?" Next thing Sakura knew, she was on the ground. "E-excuse me?" Her emerald eyes peered into amethyst ones.

She looks familiar, she thought, slightly recognizing her happy eyes.

Whispers flew across the room as most of the students recognized who had just attacked their sub. "Hey, isn't that the principals wife?" the students were stumped.

Why did this person attack me?! Sakura thought in panic. "Miss Kinomoto, and Mrs., Hiirigizawa, please come to my office." said the intercom from over head.

The woman got off of Sakura and walked quickly out the door. Sakura looked to the class, "Behave while I'm gone, students." She walked out the room following the familiar stranger.

* * *

**(IN THE OFFICE)**

Eriol paced in his office waiting for his wife and her long time best friend.

_knock knock_

"Come in!" In came the amethyst eyes woman, and Sakura trailing behind her.

"Oh, Eriol! I can't believe that she's actually here!" the woman sighed in happiness and expertly took out a video camera from nowhere.

"Heh heh," Sakura giggled nervously, "Anyway, what did you need me for, Eriol?"

He laughed. "I just wanted you to meet my wife, I thought that you might recognize her."

Sakura was confused. "Your married?"

Eriol chuckled, "Yes, well you would've known this if you hadn't vanished all those years ago."

Sakura dropped her gaze to the floor, "You don't know how sorry I am about that."

Eriol's wife abruptly stood and placed a hand on his arm, "Eriol, we shouldn't pry. There had to be a good reason…Right, Sakura-chan?" she looked to the depressed girl hopefully.

Sakura stood silent and studied the familiar woman. Then it all clicked. "Tomoyo!" her eyes widened slightly as she recalled the only girl she knew with amethyst-purple hair.

"Finally! I was starting to wonder if you had amnesia or something." Tomoyo teased lightly.

Eriol looked from his wife to her best friend as they talked on and on. _There's something she's hiding from us. _He thought as he noticed all the changes in her personality.

"I have to get back to class." Sakura informed as she walked out the door.

"What was that about?" Eriol asked his wife, uncertain about what had just happened.

"I had asked her a question and she just stood and left with that excuse…" Tomoyo looked to him, sadness deep in her amethyst eyes.

"What exactly did you ask?"

" 'What happened between you and Syaoran?'"

Eriol stared at her, then glanced at the door. _Why would that upset her? _he asked himself, hoping to clarify some things.

"Speaking of Syaoran, " Eriol turned his head to his wife, "What do you think he's going to do about this?"

He noticed the caution in her voice, but just shook his head. "Who knows? It won't be pleasant, though."

* * *

(This chapter has officially been edited)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I want to thank all those that reviewed on the first chapter. I hope you won't be disappointed.

Again plz dont mind my bad writing!

Syaoran mite not come in for another chap or 2, sorry!

* * *

Chapter 2

Sakura walked back into her classroom and saw that, once again, everyone was out of their seat. "Ahem!" All the students turned around.

"Hello! I'm back. Now tell me what are you students going to do now?" Their eyes widened and they all ran to their seats.

"Thank you. Now let's get on with the lesson. Can anybody tell me where the pyrmid of Giza is?" The day went on, this time without any interruptions.

Sakura walked to her car after a long day of teaching, and was about to get in until she heard Tomoyo's voice call to her.

"Hey! I wanted to know if you could come by my house on Saturday. You know, to catch up on things." Sakura looked at her, surprised. "Uh, yeah. I'm free."

She smiled and said a quick "Thank you" before leaving. Sakura sighed and got into her car. "How am I gonna tell them?"

She parked into her driveway and got out quickly. She looked behind her and her eyes widened.

"Oh no!" Quickly she unlocked her door and ran inside. Her heart pounded against her chest as she slid down her front door with her head in her hands.

"Why? Why is he in Japan? He was supposed to stay in Hong Kong!" She knew who she saw. She knew what would happen now.

Sakura wiped her eyes and stood up. "Well, then I'll have to cross that bridge when I come to it. First I need to get tomorrows lesson ready."

At around 6 PM she had finished everything and was exhausted. She set everything by her purse and finally went to bed.

**MORNING 7 AM**

* * *

Sakura woke up, surprisingly, to the first ring of her (not smashed yet) alarm. "Time to go." She got up and dressed.

Grabbed her papers and purse and walked out the door.

She sat in her car and paused for a minute, 'I have to talk to Tomoyo about who I saw.'

She sighed for the ump-teenth time that morning and drove out her driveway and to the school.

* * *

**SCHOOL 8 AM**

Sakura had run into Tomoyo when she had got to the school, but couldn't find the words to ask her about yesterday.

Tomoyo had done most of the talking but she also could tell something was wrong with her old friend, deciding that it was nothing she let it pass.

The school day had gone by normally and she hadn't seen him since, so she decided to wait until her lunch with Tomoyo to ask.

-

-

-

Three days had past and Sakura was exhausted. She had 4 stacks of papers to grade and she promised Tomoyo lunch on Saturday, it was Friday..

She looked at the first stack of papers and was about to start on them when she heard her house phone ring. She sighed and stood up from her kneeling position to get the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey." _Sakura's eyes widened in recognition of the deep voice on the other side.

"What's wrong? Are _they _ok? Do they need something?" Panic rose in her voice.

_"Yeah, they need __**you**__. I'm sending them on a plane to you tomorrow." _Sakura sighed and nodded.

"I'll go pick them up, I miss them." She whispered, sadly.

_"They're in school, you know."_

"Yeah, I'll enroll them tomorrow."

_"Under whose last name?"_

"Mines."

"_Ok, does Tomoyo and them know about--_"

"No, atleast not yet."

"_Ok, call me when they get there_."

"Yeah, thanks...Touya."

* * *

Hey I'm sorry about not posting sooner but since I live in South Louisiana I had to evacuate for Gustav. No damage but my friend's house is demolished. We had just gotten electricity on Saturday and I gotten to finish typing the chapter, but n e way, please forgive me!

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

o.o....sorry i havent updated for a while guys . been hella busy...lol so here's the next chapter~

enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, Eriol. I need the permission slips for the field trip." Eriol looked up from his paperwork and smiled.

"Hey Syaoran! Wasn't expecting you here for about...15 minutes." he said, taking a glance at his watch.

"Yea, well, Meiling woke me up early. She said that I should meet the new sub for the history class." Syaoran answered, taking a deep sigh.

"Do you want to see her file?" Eriol asked throwing Sakura's file on the desk infront of Syaoran. He shrugged and grabbed the folder on the desk.

"Before you open it though, just be ready for a shock." Syaoran looked at Eriol questioningly.

"Why?" he asked, hesitant to open the folder. Eriol just shrugged, "It may be something your not expecting."

Syaoran eyed his cousin warily before slowly opening the file. His amber eyes widened. The file fell to the ground and Syaoran ran out the office. Eriol watched him go and sighed.

"Sakura will hate me for this..."

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"Hi, I was just wondering...what time is the plane from Tokyo to land?" I asked one of the airport attendants. She popped her gum and looked to me with a bored expression. "In about...5 minutes." Sighing, I sat back down and checked my phone.

11:27 AM. _3 minutes till they come. _I thought as a voice came over the intercom. "Flight from Tokyo to Tomoeda is now arriving." A few minutes later, I stood up and watched people file out and grab their things.

"Mom!" I turned my head to the voice and saw a little boy walk up to me, holding a little girl's hand.

"Kai! Mizuki!" I bent down with my arms wide open, hugging them close to me. "I've missed both of you." I whispered.

Pulling out the hug, I looked around. "Where's Rina?" I asked, looking back to both of them.

"Rina is with Auntie Meling. They are getting our bags."

"M-Meiling? She's here?" _I'm not ready to meet up with him..._my thoughts were interrupted when a black-haired girl and a chestnut haired girl came up to us.

"Hey, Sakura. Long time no see, haha."

"Hey Meiling." I greeted, standing to my feet. "How have you been?"

"It's time to catch up, Sakura." she said, "Me, you, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol...everybody...they need to know."

I sighed, "I was planning on telling Tomoyo and Eriol tomorrow."

"Good," she nodded, "We'll all get together tomorrow then." Meiling looked to her left. I sighed and grabbed some of the bags, bringing to my car. The twins, Rina and Kai, placed the car seat in the middle of the backseat, placing Mizuki and strapping her in. "Get in the car, I need to talk to Auntie Meiling for a bit, ok?" Kai and Rina nodded.

"I saw him yesterday."

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Syaoran was just rounding the corner when he spot his cousin talking to someone.

"I saw him yesterday." Sakura said, placing a peice of stary hair behind her ear. Meiling was shocked.

"Did you talk to him?" she asked Sakura, hesitantly. When the brunnette shook her head, Meiling sighed. "He has a right to know."

Sakura looked up sharply, "To know what? That my two eldest children are his? That I was raped a few years ago and became pregnant with Mizuki? Why would he want to know Meiling? What could he have done...he was to busy cheating on me with that slut, Minako, to realize."

Syaoran's eyes widened. _Sakura..._

Meiling grabbed Sakura by the shoulders, "I know that he doesn't deserve to know...but you have to tell him! how will you take care of three kids on your own?" she asked, desperate for an answer.

"Kai and Rina will go to Tomoeda Elementary. I have it all paid for..."

"What about Mizuki? Sakura you're not even at home enough to take care of your baby."

"I'll take time off, or bring her to work with me. I can take care of my children, Meiling. I've been doing it for eight years." Sakura said, walking to the driver's side of her car.

Syaoran walked a bit further, causing him to be in full view. Meiling snapped her head to him. Sakura's eyes widened, "S-Syaoran." When she saw Syaoran coming closer to her, she quickly started her car and drove off.

"Mom, who was that man?" Kai asked looking toward her. Sakura sighed, "That...was you and Rina's...father."

Rina and Kai looked at each other. "Our...dad?" Rina asked her emerald eyes wide from shock.

"I'll tell both of you when we get home, okay?"

The twins nodded.

The ride home was silent, not a word was spoken, thoughts filled their heads, preventing the older kids from asking questions.

_It's all your fault...Syaoran Li

* * *

_ok guys how was this? I hoped you enjoyed lol

n e way...sorry i havent updated in like forever...please forgive me!

hope it answered n e questions...

Canyi Carters (formerly known as Chracian-Setsuko)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for late update -.-" im very forgetful unfortunately...

on with the story~!

* * *

Chapter 4

That night Sakura lay awake in her bed, fearing about tomorrows confrontation with everyone. _How am I going to explain to them? _she thought pulling the blankets up higher, covering her whole body.

Suddenly crying was heard in the next room, Sakura sighed and got up, "I'm going to have to get use to this again..." she said as she walked over to her kids' room. Mizuki lay in her crib twisting and crying about.

Sakura slowly picked her up and carried her downstairs, getting her sippy-cup. She sighed again when she gave Mizuki the cup and began rocking her back and forth. "Shh, shh Mizu-chan..." a knock sounded at her door, startling her.

"Who could it be this late?" she said looking at the clock then to the door. Slowly she made her way to the door, holding Mizuki in one arm and grabbing the knob with the other. "Who is it?"

She heard a sigh behind the closed door, and her heart sped up. "It's me..."

* * *

Tomoyo sighed and looked around, "It's me..." she said slowly. The door infront of her opened cautiously and a pair of emerald eyes stared at her.

"Hey...What are you doing here so late? We were going to meet tomo-"

"Why didn't you tell me? Us? We would've helped you!" Tomoyo interrupted her, staring at the baby girl in her old friends arms. Sakura stiffened.

"Don't you think I wanted you to know? Well I did! I didn't say anything because I didn't want people to feel sorry for me..." she trailed off, turning sharply in her apartment and setting down the sleeping Mizuki.

Tomoyo took a deep breath and walked into the house. "Can you at least answer me one question?"

Sakura looked at her, "Yes."

"Who's her father?"

* * *

"Syaoran, you need to calm down." Eriol said, watching his cousin pace back and forth.

"How can I?! I just found out that the girl I've been in love with for about 8 years is the mother of my children, who by the way I didn't know about!" He shouted throwing his hands up and making different gestures. Eriol's eyes widened.

"What?" He was shocked. "Are you sure?" Syaoran sighed and nodded.

"I overheard her yelling at Meiling about it. When she saw me, she drove off." Syaoran took a seat on the light blue couch in Eriol's house. "What am I going to do?" He placed his head in his hands and sighed again.

_I thought she was acting weird when she was living with us _Eriol thought as he began to peice everything together. "Maybe that's what she was going to tell us when we meet tomorrow after classes." He muttered to himself.

"Oh, shit! I forgot about class!" Syaorans head snapped up. He ran to grab his keys and was out the door in no time. "See you tomorrow, Eriol!" He shouted when he got to his car.

* * *

Sakura looked around and noticed her students watching her. "Yes? What is it?"

"Um, Ms. Kinomoto, why is there a baby in the classroom?" one of her students asked, causing Sakura to chuckle.

"I forgot to introduce you!" she smiled and picked up Mizuki from her blue bouncer. "Everybody, this is my youngest daughter, Mizuki Kinomoto." Mizuki laughed and waved her arms about, before Sakura placed her back down.

"Aww, she's so cute!" one of her female students said, watching the small baby. Sakura laughed, "Yes, well you'll be seeing her for about a week, I should be able to find a sitter then." she turned back to the board.

* * *

Syaoran stood outside Sakura's classroom door, watching her attend to the black haired baby in between lectures. He sighed.

"Mr. Li, it seems your class is out of control, I suggest you tend to it before it gets worse." A passing teacher said, not taking his eyes off the papers in his hands.

"Highschoolers." Syaoran rolled his eyes and turned down the hall. "I'll see you after class, Sakura."

* * *

. i dont think this chapter came out to well...but *shrugs* i'll fix it later. -.-"

r&r is much appreciated! ^^


	5. Author's Note

To my readers,

Forgive me for not updating for a LONG time. Currently I am reviewing and fixing Substitute Teacher. I WILL continue writing it, but I just felt like it needs to be fixed up a bit, to make it more clear. A few things may change, but nothing major. Again, I'm sorry for not updating, but I will finish the story.

Your friend (I hope),

Canyi Carters


End file.
